Redemption for Fallen Heroes
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Seven years after they worked for the Orichalcos, Raphael, Alister, and Valon are called to defend the world from a comming evil. First chapter, just a sort of catchup thing, see how the trio has been doing in, Order to Smash.


_This is just a fanfiction I came up with last night off the top of my head, and thought it might be interesting._

_Well, enjoy this side fanfiction to the Yu-Gi-Oh Generations stories._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE**

**00000**

_Heroes, its a name that has been thrown around a lot lately._

_Some people who know what has really happened would call Yugi Motou a hero._

_Others might call the X-Men, and similar groups who consider it their duty to protect our world, heroes._

_But not all heroes are as cut and dry as you might think, not all heroes choose to be such, some don't even start as heroes these days, but as villains._

_Now, I have been called to rally three such heroes, three fallen heroes._

_These men where at one time working for a force of pure evil called the Orichalcos, and they have commited numerous attrocaties in its name._

_However, those higher up than me have decided that even they deserve a second chance, after all, they where never ment to be villains, and maybe in a way they weren't really villains, just confused and misunderstood._

_Whatever the case, these three men are now the only hope we have of holding back the tide of darkness, now all hope rests in the former three swordsmen of the Orichalcos._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**REDEMPTION FOR**

**FALLEN HEROES**

**0000000000**

**A YU-GI-OH FANFICTION**

**BY RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**ORDER TO CHARGE**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_Paris France, July 11th 2015._

On this particular day, the French Nationals are being held under the Arc de Triumph, in the final round.

On one side is a man with a curved moustache, and wearing the outfit of a gourmet chef. On his field is the Curry Fiend Roux (3100/0), and two face down cards with 3000 life points left.

His opponent is a tall man wearing thick sunglasses with spiked back blonde hair, and wearing a muscle shirt with a trench coat over it. He had a Back Up Guardna (0/2700), Guardian Kay'est, and Guardian Elma, as well as a Gurdian Treasure spell card, and 1400 life points left.

He had given it his all, but his opponent seemed to be almost too good, several of his monsters had been removed from the game by his Curry Pot, and now he was seething with anger.

"All right Pierre, this duel has gone on way too long, and now its time for you to lose," the tall man says drawing two cards thanks to his Guardian Treasure.

"I'd like to see you try, Raphael," Pierre says in a thick accent. "Nothing you have can stand up to my Curry Fiend!"

"Oh really? Then how about if I equip my Guardna with Sacred Sword-Aitos!" Raphael says, and a sword falls down from heaven, and the demon catches it. "And since you removed my monsters from the game, I can summon this monster, Guardian Aitos!" He says, and an angel dressed in native american clothes, and wearing a bird-like headdress descends. "And she gets her sword now!" Raphael continues, and the sword appears in Aitos' hands.

"Big deal, her effect is worthless since I have no monsters removed from the game!" Pierre exclaims.

"Thats why I'm activating the spell card, Reverse Dimensional Burial, which will return all monsters removed from the game to your graveyard, and to my deck," Raphael says, taking 5 cards out of his removed from play slot, and shuffles them into his deck while Pierre takes his out, and puts them in his graveyard, Curry Fiend Roux's attack lowers to 1500. "And I'll use Aitos' special ability, and remove as many monsters from your graveyard as I can!" Raphael says, and a Potatoman, Carrotman, and Onionman all vanish into thin air, and Aitos' attack rises to 5400, while Roux's attack rises to 2400. "Now Guardian Aitos, destroy his Curry Fiend Roux, Holy Sword Slash attack!" Raphael commands, and the angel slashes through the gourmet fiend, and lowers Pierre's life points to 0.

"The winner, and new National Champion of France is, Raphael!" The announcer calls out, much to the excitement of the crowd.

_I can't help but get the feeling somone is watching me,_ Raphael thinks as he makes his way out of the stadium.

**00000**

_New York City, same day._

In Madison Square Garden, the finals for the New York Regional Duel Monsters tournament is going on at full power.

On one side is a 15 year old girl with short black hair, and wearing a jacket with a loose fitting shirt and pants. She has an Amazoness Swordswoman, an Amazoness Fighter, and an Amazoness Paladin on the field with one card face down, and 2200 life points.

Her opponent is a man with slightly long red hair, and is wearing a muscle shirt and pants, with a black trench coat. His field is just a Kinetic Solider in defense mode, and one face down card, with only 900 life points left, he is at a severe disadvantage.

"All right Alister, I'll admit you caught me off guard with your Soldier Revolt trap card, but as you can plainly see, the Amazons don't stay down for long, you have no hope of winning at this point!" The girl, Alex says.

"We'll see about that, if its one thing I've learned, its that the duel is never over until the last card is played," Alister says, and draws. "And I think I'll play my Pot of Greed spell card..." he says, and draws two cards. "And, I think I'll activate this card, Junk Dealer, so I can special summon monsters from my graveyard, in return for cutting their attack in half so welcome back my Science Soldier (800/800 - 400) and my Cyber Soldier of Dark World (1400/1200 - 700)!" He says, and a mechanical solider and a robot appears. "And now I'll win this duel by activating my Sky Union spell card, and sacrifice my three monsters, to summon my all-powerful Air Fortress Ziggurat (2500/2000)!" He says, and the arena celing opens up as a giant monster descends onto the field, with cannons pointing out of it at several angles. "And now I'll have it destroy your Amazoness Paladin, Cannon Fire Barage!" Alister commands, and every cannon lowers itself, and aims at the amazon, then blows it away in a fury of missiles, lowering Alex's life points to 1700.

"Fine, but I still have the lead," Alex yawns.

"For now, but I'll place this card face down, and call it a turn," Alister finishes, then a toy action figure appears. "Thanks to Ziggurat's special ability, I get a Toy Robot token, and you can only attack it."

Alex draws, and glances at her card. "I summon my Amazoness Tiger (1100/900 + 1200), in attack mode!" She says, and a ferocious tiger appears with a roar. "And so I can only attack your token, well, you can only attack my tiger. Tiger, destroy his token with Maul of the Great Cat!" She commands, and the tiger pounces on the monster, mauling it to death. "Take your turn."

Alister draws. "I activate, monster reborn on my KC-1 Clayton (2000/1200)!" He says, and a tank appears. "And I'll power it up by using this trap card, Tank Units of Historical War, which summons 3 tank tokens to the field in attack mode (800/1200 x3)!" He continues, and three more tanks appear, then the first tank's atack rises to 3500. "And I think I'll now use this card, Dimensionhole to remove your Swordswoman from the game!" He says, and a vortex swallows up the monster.

"Wait, why did you use it on my Swordswoman when my Tiger is stronger?" Alex asks, bewildered.

"For two reasons, one, your monster's effect would beat me if I attacked her, and two, it weakened your tiger, now Ziggurat, destroy her Amazoness Tiger with Full Cannon Fire attack!" Alister commands, and the giant fortress blows away the tiger, lowering Alex's life points to 1100. "KC-1 Clayton, destroy her Fighter, Tank Burst attack!" He continues, and the tank fires a shot at the amazon, causing her to shatter, but Alex's life points are untouched.

"Too bad Alister, my Fighter's ability negates any damage I would take in battle with her," Alex says.

"True, well guess what, I still have my tank tokens, finish her off!" Alister commands, and the three tokens let loose a volley of missiles, striking Alex and lowering her life points to 0.

"The winner of the New York State regional finals, is Alister!" The announcer says over the intercom.

Alister just walks away, putting his deck in a pouch on his belt, and then removes a small burnt action figure from another pouch. _Mikey, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I'm doing this for you,_ he thinks, clinching his hand over the action figure as he walks away.

**00000**

_Sydney Australia._

The Australian National Championships took place every year in the Opera House, and this year was no different as the final round was already underway.

One of the two duelists is a short balding man leaning on a cane, and wearing an expensive suit with several diamond rings. On his field is an Enraged Muka Muka at 3600 attack points, a face down monster that has been used previously as a Des Lakooda, a Grave Ohja (equiped with Mist Body), and Infinite Cards, his life points stood at 2500.

His opponent was a younger man, with spiked brown hair that went every which-way, and wearing a pair of goggles, with a dark red outfit, with armor plates on his shoulders. He had only one card on the field, a face down card, and 1000 life points.

"Come on Valon, your armor monsters aren't as strong as you boast they are," the first man, a millionare duelist named Johnathan McGreedy says in a slight brittish acccent. "So take your last turn, so I can beat you next turn."

"If you insist, mate," Valon says, and draws swiftly, then his graveyard glows, and a blue and white helmet appears on the field. "I'm sure you remember my Psychic Armor Head (0/500), and its the centerpiece of the combo I'm now going to pull off, I activate another Armor Gravitation, and I summon 4 armor monsters from my deck to the field, so lets give a welcome to Big Bang Blow (0/0)!"

A mechanical arm appears.

"Overboost (0/1000)!"

A pair of mechanical legs appears.

"Jet Gun Turrent (0/1500)!"

Another mechanical arm appears.

"And finaly, my Active Guard!"

A mechanical chest plate apppears. The 5 monsters glow for a moment, and then fit onto Valon, creating a suit of space-age armor on his body.

"So, they all have 0 attack points, whats the point?" McGreedy asks.

"You'll see in a moment, mate. I'm going to attack your precious Enraged Muka Muka with my Big Bang Blow!" Valon shouts, charging forward, and striking at the bizare crab monster with his right arm, and gets pushed back, as every monster on the field shatters into pixels, and McGreedy's life points fall to 0.

"What? How did I lose!" The Millionare demands.

"When Big Bang Blow is destroyed, it destroys all other monsters on the field with it, and then we both lose life points equal to the total attack of the destroyed monsters," Valon says simply.

"Then how did you survive?" McGreedy demands.

"Because of my Active Guard, it absorbs all damage I take this turn, so I win!" Valon exclaims, laughing a little bit as the rich man leaves the arena.

"And the winner, and National Champion is Valon!" The announcer says, to the approval fo the crowd.

The armor duelist walks off stage, waving to the crowd as he leaves. _Phew, I gotta keep up my public apperances, but I've got a feeling that something bad is about to happen,_ he thinks.

**00000**

In each of the three duels, there was a person in the crowd that was wearing a black cloak while watching. When the last duel ends, he calls someone on a cell phone.

"Thats right, Valon is on the move too," he says. "The three chosen ones are planning to meet tomorrow in New York City."

"Very good, Mordent," the voice on the other end says. "The light has been a thorn in our side for way too long, and that embarassing incident seven years ago isn't helping much. I don't know why the light chose three former workers of darkness, but we'll have to take them down, all at once. I want you to meet them in New York, and challenge one of them."

"It shall be done, my lord," Mordent says, and hangs up.

**00000**

_Guardian Treasure, Sacred Sword-Aitos, and Guardian Aitos where all used by Raphael in the three part episode "Fate of the Pharoh."_

_KC-1 Clayton, Tank Units of Historical War, Junk Dealer, Sky Union, and Air Fortress Ziggurat where all used by Alister in the two part episode "Flight of Fear."_

_Psychic Armor Head, Armor Gravitation, Big Bang Blow, Overboost, Active Guard, and Jet Gun Turrent where all used by Valon in the 5 part episode "Fighting for a Friend."_

_Curry Fiend Roux, Carrotman, Onionman, and Potatoman where all used in a Season 2 episode of GX._

**00000**

_**Reverse Dimensional Burial**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of a gravedigger digging up a vortex. This card can only be activated when you have no monsters in your graveyard, and at least 5 monsters removed from the game. When this card is played, return all monsters removed from play to your deck, and all your opponent's monsters removed from play to their graveyard.**_

**00000**

_**Well, there you go, the first chapter of my latest fanfiction idea.**_

_**Next chapter, our three heroes have made their way to New York City for the anniversary of the Orichalcos being defeated when they are approached by a strange man with a challenge to them. Can Raphael beat Mordent's deck? Find out in, "Archfiend's Oath."**_


End file.
